The Greater New York Node of the NIDA Clinical Trials Network (CTN), under the shared leadership of Drs. Edward Nunes and John Rotrosen, represents a merger of the Long Island and New York Nodes. Over the past decade we have built a network of collaborating researchers from Columbia University, New York University and The Rockefeller University, and from community-based treatment programs (CTPs) spanning the Nation's largest and most diverse metropolitan area. We have made substantial contributions to the CTN, leading 5 CTN studies, contributing 22 performance sites to CTN clinical trials, providing leadership in the CTN organization at the national level in multiple areas, and implementing numerous studies on the local CTN platform. Our vision for the CTN of the future includes (a) a continued focus on effectiveness research, (b) an additional focus on earlier stage 2 / phase 2 research where CTN resources can be efficiently used, (c) an enhanced research-to-practice model to foster sustainable adoption of innovation, and (d) a platform on which focused- and population- level genetics-, clinical neuroscience-, epidemiology- and services- research can be conducted. We bring to the table the expertise, resources and partners necessary to support this vision. Our research team has complementary strengths in pharmacotherapy, behavioral therapy, co-occurring psychiatric and medical disorders, gender issues, HIV risk reduction and treatment, technology-based treatment, mainstream healthcare settings, clinical neuroscience and genetics. Our CTPs include large public and private hospital-based healthcare systems with focused addiction treatment services (Bellevue, North Shore-LIJ, St.Lukes Roosevelt, and VA NYHHS), to which-we are adding the Albert Einstein system in the Bronx, and SUNY Upstate, the major provider for a large portion of upstate New York, as well as traditional free-standing addictions programs (ARTC, Gracie Square, LESC, Odyssey House, Narco-Freedom, Phoenix House). We continue to engage leaders of very large systems, including the NY State SSA (OASAS) and the NY City Health and Hospitals Corporation, as well as the NeATTG, as members of our Executive Committee so that their input can inform the research agenda and foster adoption. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE:' Addictions, including nicotine, drugs, and alcohol, represent a major public health problem. Research is needed to translate new basic and therapeutic advances into effective and accessible treatment in our communities, The NIDA Clinical Trials Network, and the Greater New York Node proposed here, seek to fill this gap by engaging researchers and community-based providers collaboratively in treatment research.